Uncontainable
by MysteryDream3
Summary: Sequel to Incapable. Caroline escapes the coffin Klaus put her in 100 years ago. She is angry and unforgiving after the many years of being through extreme amounts of pain. Now that she's out she plans to inflict the same pain on her supposed "soulmate" Klaus Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1:Every Second

_**Chapter One**_

Caroline opened her eyes and there standing next to her, looking down with a cocky smirk was the last person she expected. It broke her heart a little that it wasn't Klaus smiling down on her. Apparently after all this time he still didn't see it fit to bring her back. Because she knew one thing. Klaus knew nothing about this because if he did he would be there right now, to protect her...or would he?

She coughed sitting up slightly looking over at the man standing there, who didn't say a word. "What do you want, Mikael?" She hissed his name. It didn't matter if she was furious with Klaus, and unsure if she could ever forgive him, Caroline would always hate Mikael for what he did to Klaus. He was most of the reason for Klaus' trust problems that had him throwing her into a coffin for...how long had it been. She knew it was a long time, but that's all.

He rolled his eyes. "The same as you, dear. To kill Niklaus."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I do not want to kill Klaus."

He chuckled. "Really, darling? After what he's done to you? You still love him? You weren't even being guarded you know Caroline. He just left you in this warehouse. Just waiting for someone to try and bring there revenge on him to you. Of course most people realized that he doesn't care for you anymore, the only thing that kept you alive." Mikael said this as he walked in a circle around the room. Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath, his words like salt in the wound. "I am just giving you a chance to get revenge on the boy who took away one hundred years of your life."

Caroline's head snapped up at those last words. "One hundred years?" She repeated quietly to herself.

"Yes, one hundred years. I am giving you the chance to kill him. The one who took away the last years with your friends, your mother."

She looked up her eyes conveying everything she felt, not even attempting to hide it. Her mother was dead now? What about Elena? Bonnie? Matt? Everyone, dead.

"My mom's gone." She repeated, not believing it. Not wanting to believe it.

He crouched down to her eye level, placing a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch at his feigned compassion. It disgusted her. "Yes, and you can kill him, for what he's done to you. He's taken everything from you. He deserves this." Mikael said as he pulled out something from the pocket of his suit jacket and put it in her hand. It took her only a moment to realize it was a white oak stake. She looked up at him, biting he lip.

After a moment of deliberation she looked back to Mikael and nodded. "I'll do it." Mikael smirked, and she didn't even see him move before he snapped her neck.

-;-

Klaus opened the door to his mansion, going straight for his study when he heard shallow breathing coming from the living room. He cautiously walked in the direction of the breathing. Walking into the living room he saw the last person he expected laying sound asleep on his couch. A small, sad smile spread across his face. Though it quickly subsided as he realized that someone else had brought his Caroline here.

Someone else had been near enough to his Caroline to bring her hear. They could have hurt her. How did he know whoever it was didn't. That's then he saw the note sitting on the floor in front of her. He picked it up and unfolded it.

His face turned pale white as he read it.

_Niklaus,_

_Do you see how easy it is for me to get to you, I could of killed the girl easily. I decided turning her against you would be more fun though, it was far easier than I thought it would be. _

_Mikael._

He crushed the note in his hands throwing it across the room. He knew Caroline was going to be mad at him when she woke, but with Mikael there to fuel the flame...would she ever forgive him?

She began to stir, and he began a plan to manipulate her into loving him again. He wanted their reunion to be so much better than this. It wasn't supposed to be planned by Mikael.

Caroline's eyes opened and she looked up at him, awestruck. She had forgotten about how piercing his eyes were.

It was going to be hard to tell those eyes that she hated him. "Klaus." That was all she said.

"Caroline." He looked down at her with that loving gaze that made her want to stab that stake through his heart.

Her expression turned furious, fangs extending as she lunged at him, going straight for the throat. "You-" She was cut off by her own fury as her fangs sliced into his neck. In less than a second he had her flipped on her back, pulling her away from him growling at her as he pinned her down to the ground.

"Caroline, what the hell?" He snarled.

"I missed everything! You took one hundred years from my life!" She screamed in his face. "My family is gone!"

"Is that what Mikael told you?" He asked furiously.

"Was it a lie?" She asked knowing it wasn't. "You just left me there! He could have killed me! Not that you even care!" She spat, Caroline could see by the look in his eyes that she had crossed a line, but honestly she didn't care anymore.

He lifted her by her throat and slammed her into the wall. "Don't you dare say I don't care about you Caroline. You were guarded by two of my hybrids, If I had known that Mikael was out there I would not have left you there. He was supposed to be dead!"

"Do you have any idea what I went through." She choked out.

He took a deep breath dropping his hold on her throat, letting her fall to the floor. "I had to-"

She cut him off, infuriated by only those three words. "I wasn't leaving, I was staying with you! I- I loved you." She shook her head and laughed without humor. "I guess it's probably a good thing you did that. It helped me realize that you do not love me."

He turned toward her again, furious but she stopped him before he could speak.

"Do you know what I went through. Every fiber of my being craved blood, I felt like every part of me was on fire, for one hundred years. So don't say you love me. You do not put the one you love through that. I would never do that to you." She said it all very calmly turning around and reaching into her jacket pockett for the white oak stake. She took it out and threw it at his feet. He stared at it for only a second before realizing what it was. "Mikael gave it to me to kill you. Like I said, I could never do that to you. I can do this though. I'm leaving, and if you truly care about me at all you will let me go."

He took a deep breath. "That's exactly why I can't let you go, Caroline. I love you too much to let you go."

Caroline ran for the door, but before she even got close he grabbed her and pulled her back. He reached into the drawer next to him and pulled out a needle with vervain filling it. She knew exactly what it was, and her reaction was instant.

She crawled backwards until she hit the wall. Her eyes laced with tears. Her arms wrapped around her legs, and she let her head collapse into her knees. "Please don't. Please don't put me back in there."

Tears came to his own eyes as he watched her beg him not to hurt her anymore. Why is it he couldn't treat her how she deserved? Why did he keep hurting her? He kneeled down next to her wrapping his arms around her dropping the vervain on the ground.

He tried to calm her as she continued to repeat the words over and over again. "Please, not again. Not again, please."

"Shh. I'm not gonna hurt you. Nobody's gonna hurt you, sweetheart."

**-;-**

**So that's the first chapter! Thanks for reading, please review! Follow me on tumblr **_**originalsiblings.**_


	2. Chapter 2:Regret and Revenge

_**Chapter Two**_

Klaus continued to rub soothing circles on Caroline's back as she slept. After one hundred years of not having her in his arms he was glad to have her back. Though the fact that she was furious at him, and that she would probably try and leave again when she woke up kinda've ruined it.

Honestly he regretted putting her into that box from the second he did it. "I'm so sorry, love." He whispered into her hair.

ninety nine years ago...

_"Where is she?" Klaus heard a voice behind him ask. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus said smugly as he turned around to face the brunette girl standing at the door._

_"Klaus. What did you do with, Caroline?" Elena asked, her expression deadly serious. _

_He smirked, hiding the regret that came with Caroline's name. "She's gone." He said flatly, gesturing for her to leave._

_Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean gone?" _

_"Not here." _

_"Di-did you kill her?" She asked, her expression suddenly dropped from furious to horrified. _

_He tilted his head and squinted at her. "It's none of your business what I've done with Caroline. She's no longer any of your concern."_

_She went back to furious, stepping towards Klaus. I promise you I will find out what you've done with her. And if she is dead, I will not stop coming after you until you are dead." She told her feircely before turning and heading out the door._

_He turned the opposite direction to the door that led to the cellar of the mansion that was hidden behind a curtain. He walked down the steps grabbing a bottle of whatever alcohol was closest and taking a large drink from it. Knowing he'd need it to face what was down there._

_When he got to the bottom of the steps he stopped and took a deep breath at the bottom of the steps. Looking at the coffin that sat at the other end of the room. Sitting down next to it his eyes clsed and he just listened to the silence. No sign of Caroline's steady breathing._

_He took nother drink from the bottle, leaning his head on the wall. Not even noticing the tears forming in his eyes. He took a deep breath. "You know I was right." He said to no one imparticular. "Love is a weakness, if you have it even for a second, it's almost impossible to let go."_

_He sighed wishing she would reply to him. Probably with some speech about love, and humanity. She'd probably tell him he didn't understand it because he wasn't capable of it. Maybe she was right. The one time he had anything close to love he screwed it up. Why did he compell her? Why did he have to be so stupid? Why didn't she want to stay with him? Why couldn't she have just loved him like he loved her? _

_These were the questions that plauged his mind daily._

-;-

Caroline woke alone.

Unclenching her hand she opened the note in there, reading through it one more time. Sighing sadly when she looked at the signature at the bottom.

_-Mikael_

She had to do this, Klaus wasn't going to stop. He ruined her life, and who knows how many others, and she just couldn't let it continue. Maybe if he had just let her leave, she could leave him behind and not have to worry about it. Now she had to follow Mikaels plan.

It's not like she could forgive him for what he did to her, could she? There it was again the question she couldn't stop asking herself.

"Caroline?" She quickly folded up the note and slipped it into her pocket.

Looking up she saw Klaus standing at the door, an unsure smile on his face. She didn't say anything just gave him a questioning look.

"I know you hate me right now, but I thought maybe I could take you out for dinner, tonight." It seemed more like a question, which surprised her. He looked up at her with a hopeful expression

"Okay." Caroline replied looking at her hands. Clenching the note in her right hand tighter willing the note to dissapear. If she was going to kill him she could at least give him this. He was trying and that made it so much harder. She had to remind herself that just because he was acting like this now meant nothing. In ten minutes he would be threatening to put her back in that coffin, which terrified her still. As much as she would like to say that break down yesterday was all part of the act, she knew it wasn't. It did play into it pretty well though honestly.

"Alright-" He stopped suddenly. "Uh, be ready by seven." He turned around and closed the door behind him.

_What was that_, she asked herself raising an eyebrow, before collapsing onto the bed, sighing sadly. This whole situation was so frusterating.

-;-

He ran his hand through his hair frusteratedly. _What the hell was that_, he asked himself. He sounded like a teenage boy. His phone rang out through the room, he reached into his pocket to check the caller ID a name he hadn't seen in a while. "Rebekah?" He answered.

"Nik." She said flatly, obviously she was still angry with him.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice growing cold at her tone.

"I need your help." She said dejectedly.

His eyes narrowed. "With what?"

There was a pause and that's all he needed, it was a trap. "I got-"

"Let me talk to Mikael, Bekah." He said his tone completely losing any sense of caring.

The other end was quiet for only a moment.

"Niklaus, I've underestimated you. A tad more intelligent than I thought. As we know you usually fall for the same tricks over and over again." Mikaels voice said smugly.

"If you ever go near Caroline again I will- you know what scratch that I'm going to kill you the next time I see you no matter what. By the way I thought you should know your little plan to turn her against me didn't work." He snarled.

Mikael laughed. "Oh Niklaus, foolish boy. I don't expect her to be able to kill you, I just really wanted to know if she would try, and apparently she is. The white oak stake she threw at the ground was a fake, and all part of the plan. Hmmm, I guess my plan worked quite well."

He threw the phone as hard as he could into the opposite wall. His eyes flicking towards Caroline's door. He had a few options here. After a few calming breaths he decided he would change her mind. Though he would still be prepared for an assault, tonight he would change her mind. He had to.

-;-

**So that's chapter two! I hope you guys liked it! :) Thanks for reading! Please review! Follow me on tumblr changed my URL to **_**myklaroline**_


	3. Chapter 3:Dinner and a Show

_**Chapter Three**_

"Caroline?" She heard Klaus' voice call from the other side of the door as she did a once over in the mirror. Taking a deep breath as she looked at the short marroon dress she had found in her closet that fit her perfectly. Showing off every curve in the best way possible. It did come to her mind that she wasn't supposed to care what Klaus thought, but she pushed that thought aside and smiled. Pleased with her appearence.

"One second." She replied taking a deep breath before opening the door. She was greeted by another rare unsure smile. "Hi." She said nervously averting her gaze from his sad eyes.

"Hi." He repeated, before extending his arm for her to take. Linking her arm with his she followed him out of the house.

The drive was quiet, eventually though she felt the need to ask where they were going after they had been driving for what she estimated to be at least an hour.

"Where is this dinner exactly?" She asked skeptically, but he just smirked at her.

"Can't tell you yet. It's a surprise." Klaus still wasn't sure if this surprise was going to make her happy or unbearably sad. He could only hope for the former.

Caroline started to recognize the scenery, narrowing her eyes she realized where he had brought her. "Are we in Mystic Falls?" She asked feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her.

He nodded, watching her carefully. "Do you not want to be here? I ca-"

She waved a hand in dissmissal. "No it's fine..." She drifted off staring intently at everything. Maybe if she was brought back to see her old home destroyed she would be able to cement her hatred for him.

His eyes continued to shift between the road and Caroline. Watching her reactions to everything.

The car stopped and Caroline looked up to see what was once the grill. The sign was missing most the letters, the building looked so old and worn down, but it was still there.

"I figured this would be gone by now." She said blinking away tears. Remembering all the times she had there. All the times she could have had that he had taken away from her.

He watched helplessly as he saw the tears stream down her cheeks. It had been a bad idea, it just made her hate him more. Taking a deep breath he held out a hand for her to pull her into the grill with him.

Brushing past him she walked straight through the doors of the building and again her breath left her. "Hey Care." Elena said from where she sat at the bar, a small smile on her face. Caroline jumped when she felt one of Klaus' hands on her shoulder. Suddenly she realized there were other things in that room she wasn't noticing, it looked almost exactly as she remembered it.

"I had it restored as much as I could." He said quietly.

She looked up at him with disbelief before turning back towards her friend at the bar. "Elena." She said running towards her and wrapping her arms around her. "I thought you were dead."

Elena returned the hug laughing slightly. "I thought you were dead." She replied tears coming to her eyes. "I missed you so much." She cried, pulling back from her friend.

Caroline smiled, looking back at Klaus. He was smiling slightly, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I'll be outside if you need me." With that he walked out the doors, leaving her to catch up with her old friend.

"So...what happened? You're a vampire now?" Caroline asked in a surprised voice.

Elena nodded with a sigh. "It's a long story. I would like to hear what yours is. What the hell happened?"

Caroline looked towards the door, wondering if he was listening, if telling Elena was a good idea right now.

-;-

Caroline sent Elena home after they talked for a while, this was supposed to be a date with Klaus after all. He went to get take out food well her and Elena caught up. Not to long after that he brought out the music, and offered her a hand. She stared at it for a moment before smiling and taking it.

Klaus pulled her from her seat and spun her around. Caroline leaned her head against his chest, smiling and closing her eyes as they swayed soothingly to the music. It was exactly how it used to be, no actually it was better than it used to be.

She looked up at him as a yawn escaped her lips.

He smirked spinning her one more time. "Come on let's get you home." He smiled turning off the music. She just nodded sleepily sitting down in the booth well he cleaned up everything.

When Klaus finished cleaning up the grill he returned to the booth he had left the blond in to find her fast asleep. He smiled picking her up into his arms and walking toward the car, smile widening when her arms instinctually wrapped around his shoulders.

-;-

Caroline woke in the middle of the night to see Klaus was sleeping next to her soundly. Now, she thought sadly, she has to kill him now. Soon she was going to change her mind and believe some made up version of him was him. Believe that he changed, believe that he was capable of love.

She reached under the pillow where she had hidden the white oak stake, and for a moment she thought he tensed. Her eyes quickly shifted to his closed ones, making sure he was in fact asleep. She took it into her hand weighing her options, and deciding this was the only one that made sense.

Caroline held the stake over his heart, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes to make it easier, but all she saw then was Klaus, and all the things she loved about him. She opened her eyes again, but dropped her hands. Placing the stake back under the pillow, she layed her head on his chest wondering why she couldn't do it, if she'd ever be able to kill him

When she looked up to his face trying to understand why she couldn't kill him she saw it. His eyes wide open watching her every move.


	4. Chapter 4:Underestimate

Chapter Four

Caroline jumped backwards, hitting the wall. Watching Klaus with fearful eyes. "I-I-" She stuttered trying to think of what to say. Now she was really screwed, he was going to lock her up in a coffin and throw away the key. He moved slowly towards her, as though he was trying not to scare her.

"Caroline, it's okay." He said softly, as she pressed her back further into the wall, her breathing ragged, and her lips quivering. "It's okay." He repeated moving closer. She stayed against the wall, though her breathing began returning to normal. When he had gotten close enough he quickly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards him. "Shh." He whispered as her breathing quickened again. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He felt her begin to calm in his arms as he rubbed soothing patterns on her back. "Why?" She asked quietly after a long moment.

He looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why, what?"

"Why aren't you angry?" She asked in a whisper, her face hidden in his chest.

Klaus sighed sadly, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I hurt you. You have every right to be angry." He shrugged slightly, Caroline was surprised he acknowledged that fact. "Anyway I already knew. Mikael told me."

She looked up then, her eyes widening. "He did?"

Klaus looked her in the eyes. "Yes. Mikael is not trustworthy Caroline." Sighing he pulled her back into his embrace. "He never expected you to kill me, he just-" He stopped suddenly taking a deep breath and holding her closer making it impossible for her to see his face. "Wanted to hurt me." He finished quietly, almost a whisper.

She closed her eyes. "You hurt me Klaus."

"I know." Klaus kicked himself for the crack in his voice. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head reluctantly forcing herself out of his embrace. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you Klaus." Caroline said quietly her voice cracking like his as she turned away from him.

"I know." Klaus replied just as quietly, before continuing in a strong, sure voice. "But I will do everything in my power to try and earn your forgiveness Caroline."

"Let me leave." She said flatly.

He was silent for a moment. "That's not in my power, love."

Her eyes flickered to his to see a small sad smile playing on his face. She understood, but asked anyway. "How's that?"

"I may have a lot of will power, Caroline, but not enough to let you leave."

-;-

Caroline woke the alone the next morning, to her relief. Where would she go from here? She no longer had a stake, and Klaus supposedly wasn't going to kill her. So what does she do now?

Try and get along with him? Be as difficult as possible until he either let's her go or locks her up again? Neither of those seemed like good options, but they seemed to be her only ones. Other than the neutral option. Do nothing and wait for a chance to run for it. That seemed like the best option. That's what she would do then. Be neutral.

After making her decision she stood, deciding now was as good a time as any for breakfast. Standing and stretching she made her way out the door looking around for Klaus on her way. Except he was no where to be found. In the fridge she found a bloodbag, and a note on top of it.

_Caroline_

_There are hybrids watching all the exits. If you try to leave they have orders to escort you back into your room. So I wouldn't try it. I'll be back soon._

_-Klaus_

She rolled her eyes setting the note down on the counter, drinking with a scowl on her face. Sometimes he treated her like a child, not sometimes, all the time. It made her furious.

Taking a seat in the living room she turned on the television looking to see if anything good was on before finding that just about all the shows were different, which she found incredibly annoying. Eventually she stumbled upon reruns of Gilmore Girls though.

-;-

After the sun went down and a lot of talking to the television the door opened.

She looked up to see Klaus fall to his knees clutching his torso as he collapsed as soon as he got through the doorway. "Klaus!" She screamed jumping from her seat on the couch to catch him before he landed face first on the ground.

"Hiding behind your girlfriend Niklaus, pathetic." She heard a voice behind her say. She turned around to see Mikael at the door smirking. Quickly she looked back to Klaus who had a gaping hole in his chest and next to that was a stake, probably a millimeter from peircing his heart.

Her reaction was instant, it was like someone else was controlling her, as she watched this girl snarl at the man named Mikael not even flinching when Klaus cried out as she tore the stake from his chest. Quickly turning on his father. Her fangs, and veins the dominant features on her face.

-;-

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Follow me on tumblr **_**myklaroline**_**!**


	5. Chapter 5:My Caroline

_**Chapter Five**_

"Caroline!" She distantly heard Klaus cry weakly from where he still layed on the floor, but she ignored it. Nothing anyone could say would stop her from embedding that stake into Mikaels heart, because right now she was not Caroline, she was the monster that lived inside Caroline.

Snarling she lept towards Mikael, stake aimed directly at his heart, and it hit it's mark perfectly. She smiled, standing victoriously as the flames consuming him reflected in her eyes.

"Caroline!" There was his voice again, bringing her back from her trance, turning around he was bringing himself to his feet and watching her carefully, almost warily. "Caroline are you alright?" He asked quickly pulling the blond vampire into his arms.

"I-" She stopped looking up at him innocently, as if she hadn't just killed a man. Though honestly it didn't feel like it was her doing it. "I killed him." She said with a horrified expression. He thought it was a little funny how guilty she felt, even after all this time, for killing. It was in their nature it's what they were made for yet for some reason he felt like it wasn't in her nature. Her nature was kinda and caring, and all over good. He would never understand that.

Quickly he pulled her closer to him, letting her bury her face in his chest as tears started forming in her eyes. He rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It's okay, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear, feeling her relax into him he couldn't help but smile. Klaus couldn't for the life of him remember the last time Caroline was relaxed around him.

It was a short lived moment though, because the next second she was pushing him away, looking at him with a shocked expression before bolting toward her bedroom. "Caroline." He called after her desperately. Why couldn't they skip this, he knew one day she would love him again, she just had to. So why couldn't they just skip to their? Because she was still denying him, claiming she didn't care for him, something which she had made painful obvious that wasn't true.

Caroline slammed her door shut, curling up on her bed, wrapping her arms around her knees, closing her eyes, and reminding herself again and again why she was angry at him. one hundred years, she said again and again, one hundred years he had you locked in a coffin enduring unending pain, missing all your last moments with your loved ones. He does not deserve forgivness, she told her self, he's a monster.

Just then the door flung open and there was the monster himself, standing there with this heartbroken expression on his face that almost made her want to just give into him, almost.  
"What?" She spat burying her head in her arms.

Klaus took a deep breath to calm himself. "Caroline why do you insist on playing these games?" He asked exasperatedly.

Glaring up at him she spoke clearly, though her voice was close to cracking. "They're not games, it's my life, and you destroyed it."

Suddenly he was right there in front of her, his hands gripped her shoulders tightly pushing her back into the wall. "You were going to leave me!" He growled as his nails dug into her shoulders. Yes he felt that little voice in the back of his head that told him he would regret this. It would only make her more angry, it would only hurt her more, but, as always, he ignored it.

Then she said something he had not expected. "I wasn't going to leave!" She cried back at him, and he could tell she was telling the truth, he could always tell when Caroline was lying. His grip loosened slightly as he just stared at her in bewilderment. "Why would I leave? Yeah you compelled me and I was pissed, but I wasn't going to leave." She scoffed looking over at his hands, wanting him to let her go, and to get as far as possible from him. At the same time though she wanted him to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. Of course she would feel the need to get angry at him if he did.

He let go of her shoulders, to wrap his hands around her waist, and as if reading her mind he leaned towards her, pressing his lips to hers, pulling her closer to him.

'But she didn't get angry, she knew she should've, she should've pushed him away, screamed at him, but she couldn't deny what she felt anymore. Not when he was touching her like that. So instead she pulled him closer to her. wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and her legs around his waist.

He had thought she would push him, away scream at him, do something, but to his surprise, and delight, she pulled him closer. She wanted him, and that was all he really needed. His lips made their way down her throat, as he took and relished in every sound that escaped her mouth.

-;-

He looked over the sleeping beauty that was sprawled across his chest, running his hands over the smooth skin of her back. Caroline stirred, moaning softly into his neck where her face was buried.

"My Caroline." He whispered, kissing the top of her head softly.

**-;-**

**Please review, love to hear what you guys think! :) Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr **_**myklaroline**_


End file.
